


Gastroenteritis

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 腸胃炎。





	Gastroenteritis

偌大的觀察病房外站滿了白袍，掛著聽診器，拿著病歷板，交頭接耳，抹把冷汗。  
安西亞站在人牆外圍，沒有看著手裡快陷進掌心肉的黑莓機，她緊咬著下唇，擔憂地看著病房內躺在綠色無菌床單下的麥可羅夫特。

突如其來的腹絞痛，強撐著走上會議席，最後在眾人尊敬的眼神和掌聲中不支倒下。

血液篩檢的結果還沒出來，誰也不敢說是怎麼一回事。  
祈禱，快來個人，還給大英帝國一個完好如初的麥可羅夫特．福爾摩斯。

「安西亞！」雷斯垂德沿著昏暗的長廊高速狂奔，手裡抓著西裝外套，身上還穿著進入犯罪現場用的無菌衣，同時大聲高呼著：「他在哪？」  
安西亞如獲大赦般鬆了口氣，一把推開堵在門口竊竊私語的白袍，搶先一步開了門，「就在裡面，探長。長官表示不要通知你，可是──」  
「那傢伙是白癡嗎？」不顧那堵人牆投射下的異樣眼光，雷斯垂德闖進了病房，又倏忽停下。

麥可羅夫特就在那，點滴管刺進了手背的靜脈，緊閉著眼，雙頰微微凹陷。  
沒有可怕的心脈儀，也沒有糟糕的呼吸輔助器，但是這樣已經夠糟了。

「麥？」雷斯垂德往病床稍稍移近了幾步，伸出手碰了碰看起來異常蒼白的臉頰，「嘿，醒一醒，我來看你了。」  
麥可羅夫特的眼皮顫了顫，才慢慢的打開來，聲音沙啞無力的，「……葛雷格？」  
「對，是我。」丟開手中的外套，雷斯垂德緊握住麥可羅夫特的另一隻手，吻了吻。  
「……對不起，打擾到你──」  
「噓……。什麼都不要說，再睡一下，嗯？我陪你等檢查報告，不會有事的。」

麥可羅夫特蒼白地微笑，然後皺著眉側了側身，疲累的雙眼看著雷斯垂德的。  
雷斯垂德撥了撥麥可羅夫特額前不受髮蠟控制的散髮，稍稍傾身落了個吻在麥可羅夫特沉重的眼皮上。

「我怕我睡不了多久又要被吵起來。」  
「也許這還比較好，不是嗎？」  
「嗯哼。也許。」  
「所以，你是怎麼了？安西亞說你胃絞痛了一陣子，後來會一結束就昏倒了。」  
「……差不多是這樣。」  
「老天，你怎麼不打電話給我？」  
「我想你很忙……」話來沒說完，麥可羅夫特就皺緊眉，微喘著氣，手緊揪著深綠色的被單。  
「該死！撐著點！」雷斯垂德立馬奔向門口，開了門就抓了個穿白大掛的進病房，「快看看他怎麼了啊！」

戴著黑色膠框眼鏡的中年醫生打了個顫，拿下聽診器探了探麥可羅夫特的心膊，沒多久又掛回自己脖子上，對著雷斯垂德搓著雙手。

「怎麼樣？他到底是怎麼了？」  
「呃、那個，福爾摩斯先生，可能要麻煩你移步到外頭來，對於你先生的病情，我們……」  
「在這裡說就行了。」  
「可是……」  
「說！」雷斯垂德一把抓起了醫生的白大掛，兇恨瞪著那兩隻小老鼠眼。  
「等、等一下！你先生只是吃到過期的優格了！這只是腸胃炎、普通的腸胃炎！打一針就好！」  
「……腸胃炎？」  
「是的！我發誓！」小個子老鼠醫生高舉右手厲聲大叫，短短的雙腳在空中盪啊盪。

雷斯垂德愣愣的放下了醫生的白長袍，回過頭撇著嘴看著早縮進被單裡的福爾摩斯。  
小個子老鼠逃命似衝出病房，外頭還有一群人黑壓壓的想看究竟發生什麼事。

「麥可羅夫特．福爾摩斯，你不覺得你該跟我解釋一下嗎？」  
「……解釋什麼，親愛的？」依然有氣無力的聲音，只是被單又縮得更像球狀而已。  
「優格。我記得這不該在你今天的菜單上的。」  
「呃……我忘了，你知道，很多事要忙──」  
「你是把它藏在抽屜裡，結果忘記自己藏多久了吧？」  
「我當然記得我藏了多久，不過才半小時就──」啊喔……。

雷斯垂德抱著手走向房門，拉開門看了一眼全貼在玻璃上的醫生，還有站在一旁玩手機的安西亞。

「你們，滾。安西亞，幫我叫一輛車回警局。」  
「是的，探長。」

醫生們互看了一眼，不出三秒一窩蜂的衝出觀察走廊，安西亞微微一笑，踩著高跟鞋慢慢晃出雷斯垂德的視線。

關上門退回病房內，正好抓到麥可羅夫特露出被單偷看的兩隻眼睛。

「現在？」  
「……什麼？」  
「麥可羅夫特！」

被單明顯縮了一下，麥可羅夫特過了一陣子才慢慢坐了起來，手仍按著胃部，臉色蒼白。  
雷斯垂德瞪著胃袋上那隻手一陣子，又掃了掃還有點喘的麥可羅夫特。

「還很痛？」

無聲點點頭，又牽扯出胃部一陣絞痛。

「受不了你，每次都這麼貪吃……」嘴上這麼說著，雷斯垂德還是坐回了床緣，拉過麥可羅夫特讓他側躺，膝蓋稍稍上縮減輕疼痛，「這樣好點了嗎？」

麥可羅夫特點了點頭，眼睛又眨呀眨看著雷斯垂德。

「說。」  
「……我不想打針。」  
「休想。下一個。」瞪了一眼，轉頭繼續拉被單。  
「……可以抱一下嗎？」  
「不准。」拉好被單順便在腰上用力拍了拍，雖然在看到對方痛得皺起臉來時有點後悔。  
「葛雷格……」  
「嗯哼？」撿起丟在地上的西裝，撣了撣，車應該已經到了。  
「我想回家……。」

雷斯垂德停下了穿西裝的動作，低著頭看了看還吊著點滴的政府官員，點滴架上還有一包和將近三分之二的點滴。

「你的點滴沒打完，還有醫生的一針。」  
「我想回家。」  
「很快就好了，別鬧。」  
「我真的很不舒服。我想回家。」麥可羅夫特無精打采看著手臂上的滴管，嘴角向下拉著。  
無奈的嘆了口氣，雷斯垂德又蹲了下來，和麥可羅夫特平視，「嘿，這不像你。」  
「去他的表面功夫……」  
「別鬧脾氣。晚一點我就來接你？」  
「不。」  
「抱一下。晚一點來接你？」  
「不。」  
「別這樣。」  
「我是真的想回家。」

雷斯垂德抓了抓頭髮，眼前的麥可羅夫特就像個糖果被搶走的小孩，無論拿什麼補償他他都不要。  
他只要那顆糖，那顆對他而言無與倫比的糖。

「如果，我是說如果喔，局裡沒有事的話，我就留下來陪你，好不好？」

麥可羅夫特點了點頭，看了看微開的房門，安西亞站在那。  
雷斯垂德也回過頭看著安西亞，精明的秘書只是對著他點了點頭，又把房門關上了。

好極了，麥可羅夫特的聖誕節。

雷斯垂德搖了搖頭，任命的拉了張椅子，手臂和下巴擺進麥可羅夫特讓出的空位，「分明是個長不大的小孩……」  
「這不重要。」  
「還因為貪吃吃壞肚子。」  
「這不重要，我親愛的葛雷格。」

雷斯垂德用鼻子哼了哼氣，忍不住就打了個哈欠。  
麥可羅夫特笑著用手掃了掃探長的鼻尖，不意外又被瞪了一眼。

「對了，葛雷格，你剛剛有注意到那醫生怎麼稱呼你嗎？」  
「嗯？什麼？這不重要吧……」

不，這超級重要的。

看來腎上腺素消退的速度是真的很驚人，雷斯垂德在這短短幾秒就這樣趴在病床上睡著了。  
麥可羅夫特笑著撫了撫那頭銀髮，心裡暗暗盤算到底要不要叫安西亞去剪一段監視器的畫面，也許有一天用得上，像是婚禮之類的。


End file.
